Bloo Who?
by bloomacncheez
Summary: When Mac and Tessa start dating, they also ignore their own imaginary friends! Will they ever remember the friends that made their relationship possible? PLEASE R&R! COMPLETE! Sequal to 'Friends or More' Rated K and up just in case.
1. 2 shy 4 you

Author's note- Hi there! You fans ready for this awesome new sequel? Well, I sure hope so!

_Previously… Bloo and Honey have become a wonderful new couple! But Mac and Tessa have shown almost nothing at all! Now we will enter- the Twilight Zo- OH FOR THE LOVE OF HUMANITY! WHO RE-HIRED THE DIOLOUGE WRITER? (sigh) We now enter the future, five years later…_

Author's Note (again)- Okay in the past 5 years, there have been a few changes. Like Bloo and Honey got married, (You can imagine what Berry and Herriman thought,) Mac and Tessa have been getting along just as best friends should except they keep too many emotions bottled up and they act too shy around each other, Frankie got engaged to a guy named Marlin, and Hairy (once again, don't ask) got a really cool car with hotrod flames and… yeah, you lost me a while ago didn't you? … Riiiight… Anyway, on with the chapter!

One real cool day in October, Bloo and Mac sat on the porch of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends discussing relationships.

"So, do you think I should get Honey a bouquet for our anniversary?" Bloo asked.

"Uh-huh…" Mac mumbled sadly.

"Or maybe a bunny? Ooh! A gift card to the mall!"

"Uh-huh…"

"What do you think, Mac?"

"Uh-huh…"

"MAC!" Bloo shouted irritably.

"Sorry! It's just… the homecoming Fall dance is Thursday and…" Mac paused. He sunk his head into his hands so Bloo couldn't see his face and quietly mumbled, "…It's her again…" Bloo rolled his eyes. He'd forgotten what it was like to be shy around a girl. He knew Mac was talking about Tessa, for the twenty millionth time that week! He was getting sick of hearing her name over and over again. But despite that, Mac was his best friend and the least he could do was listen.

"Alright, what about her this time?" Bloo sighed agitatedly.

"I want to ask her to the dance but I don't think she likes me any more than a best friend. I don't know how to dance, or deal getting close to her!" Mac sighed miserably.

"You're such a peach," Bloo groaned.

"Good, then I should be tasty…"

"Were you being sarcastic?"

"I dunno…" Then Tessa and Honey walked onto the porch.

"Hey, Mac! Hey, Bloo! Have you been out here all this time? We've been looking all over for you," Tessa said.

"Well, um, I, uh, sorry…" Mac stuttered. Tessa giggled.

"For what? You're so funny," she snickered and pecked him on the cheek very lightly.

"Shekissedmeonthecheek!Eee!" Mac squealed before passing out.

"He's such a girl," Bloo sighed shaking his head. Tessa nudged him hard in the ribs.

"Shut up, Blob-boy," she snapped. Bloo rubbed his side in pain for a second, grimaced, and then asked,

"So, what did you want?"

Later… 

"DID I JUST PASS OUT?" Mac squawked, sitting up so fast that he got a head rush.

"No," Bloo said truthfully, _"You fainted," _he thought.

"What did she say?"

"That you're a total and complete idiot and you…"

"AUGH! SHE DID? SERIOUSLY?"

"No, you idiot! Do you think your friend would say that about you? Sheesh…" Bloo groaned, "Okay, she said that she really wants a date for that prom. I think that if we shape you up a little, she could be yours! So, what do you say?" Mac stared at Bloo for a minute. "Augh! What did she do? Fry your brain and serve it with chips?" Mac gave Bloo a 'you're really weird' look. "OH, FOR THE LOVE OF-! Come on, we definitely need to get you some help."

Honey, Frankie, Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco wanted to help Mac too, so Bloo and them worked together. Well, Honey kept Tessa busy, so really it was just Frankie Coco, Wilt, Ed, and Bloo.

"Okay, Mac. First, we'll talk about important things first. Like dancing." Bloo started.

"Okay, great. But I thought you were trying to help me ask her to the dance." Mac said.

"Well… yeah, but you need to know how to dance first so you don't look like a freak at the dance. Frankie is the only one here who will want to teach you besides Herriman, but you can probably see how wrong that would look, so… she is going to be your teacher today." Mac felt his blood go cold. He would have to dance with a girl he used to have a crush on? And she was engaged? And that wouldn't seem wrong compared to Herriman?

"Okay first, put you're hand on my waist," Frankie started. Mac stared at her incredulously.

"Okay, wake up, Mister Funny-pants," Bloo barked, "You're asking Tessa to the dance, remember?" Mac sighed and plopped down on the floor with his face in his hands again.

"I can't do it," he mumbled, "I can't ask her to the dance. I'm too scared and I can't even talk to- OW! Hey! What was that for?" he grimaced as Bloo pinched him hard in the arm.

"Man up, Mac! If you want a chance to tell her, a dance would be the best! If you don't ask her, there's no chance of you dating her, marrying her, playing with Mac Jr…"

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! Who said anything about that!" Mac asked with a disgusted expression, "… … besides I'd rather call him Charlie…"

"Mac!" Bloo groaned. Mac slightly smiled to hint that that was his way of whistling in the dark. Bloo smiled back, shook his head and said, "C'mon, you gotta dance to go to!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_


	2. Asking 2 dance

Bloo who? Part 2 

Author's Note: Forgive me, that beginning really stunk. It was a little slow and I'm beginning to run out of jokes. I guess if you're reading this, then it can't be all that bad. Anyway, it will get more exciting. I once again apologize. –bloomacncheez

_Previously… Mac is getting anxious about the big dance and puberty is absolutely getting on his nerves… will he succeed in getting his date or will he be declined? And why am I asking you all these questions that I already have the answers to? … …_

"There she is Mac," Bloo said, "Tessa, the girl of your dreams, the love of your life, the…"

"Shut up, Bloo. You're making the anxiety worse," Mac gulped.

"Okay, okay, go get her, Tiger," Bloo encouraged, giving Mac a little push. A push right beside Tessa. Mac started to run off again but Bloo gave him a spiteful stare. Mac sighed and reluctantly walked over to her.

"Uh, h-hi, Tessa," Mac stuttered. His heart felt like it was going to pounce out of his chest and his knees were shaking violently (yay violence!) Tessa turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey, Mac. How are you- Mac are you okay, buddy?" she said concerned, "You look a little winded and flustered." Mac's face had gone a light pink and his eye started twitching.

"Uh, I'm okay," he lied. Tessa looked at him a little worried.

"You look a little warm like you have a fever," she said, putting her hand to his cheek to check for a fever. A cold shiver channeled its way through Mac's spine. To the point where he shuddered. "You seem okay, so what did you want?"

"I-I I was wondering if you would…" But he was cut off by the doors of Foster's flying open. It was Ritchie (You know, from 'Hiccy-Burp?') Mac felt a sudden rush of anger flow over his body. He knew that Ritchie had a crush on Tessa. Even though back in the third grade they acted like arch nemisises, Ritchie always liked her. He and Mac always beat the crud out of each other over her. Mac knew that whatever Ritchie was doing there, he wasn't up to any good.

"Hello, Tessa." Ritchie said snobbishly (Mac hated that tone,) "I thought I'd find you here."

"YOU AREN'T WELCOME HERE! GET OUT NOW!" Honey screeched. Honey hated him. Ever since his imaginary friend, Blake Superior had nearly killed Bloo at the Talent Show Pageant.

"At ease, Honey, let him stay," Tessa said coolly. Honey pouted, stuck her tongue out at Ritchie, and stomped off. "What do you want, jerk?" Tessa snapped suddenly. Mac smirked. Tessa still hated Ritchie ever since he made the little comment about her being a girl on her first day of meeting the both of them. Ritchie chuckled and shook his head.

"Feisty, I like that in a girl," he said, completely taking her remark as a compliment. Tessa snorted in disgust. "Well, I'm not busy tonight. My weight-lifting classes were cancelled…" (At this Mac let out a laugh that got him a nudge in the in his side.) "So, wanna come to the dance with me tonight?" Tessa laughed really hard and then stopped suddenly and answered rather calmly,

"No."

"Excuse me?" Ritchie said with disbelief all over his face, "Did you just decline my offer?"

"As a matter of fact, I already have a date," Tessa said steadily.

"WHAT!" Mac, Ritchie, and Bloo, (who was listening in on the conversation with a walkie-talkie. He gave Mac an earpiece,) screamed in unison. Mac felt a sick feeling of anger, envy, depression, and a broken heart all at once. He couldn't cry in front of her… not in front of her… he turned around and clenched his sides.

"Who's this date of yours, Tessa?" Ritchie said between clenched teeth. Tessa didn't answer. Mac had a sneaking suspicion that she was looking at him. He even thought he heard her voice echo through his head, "I'm sorry, Mac…" He didn't want to look at her. He was too afraid to crack in front of her. He remembered Bloo's words. _"Man up, Mac!" _He wanted to say shut up, but it wouldn't stop anyhow. Then, he felt lit up again. He was confused, happy, and shocked at the same time. Because Tessa finally answered,

"Mac is." Mac turned around to face her. She smiled slightly at him and he smiled back. Ritchie coughed, gagged and laughed.

"Him? Ha ha! That's a funny one, seriously," he giggled. Tessa looked at him with no sign of a joke anywhere on her face. "You'll regret that choice, Reynolds," he scowled, stomping off. (Tessa wanted to make a rude hand gesture for the use of her last name but didn't because she's too nice for that or cussing.) After Ritchie left, Mac looked at her and said,

"Do you mean that? You'll go with me?" Tessa smiled and blushed.

"Would you? I mean if you're not too busy."

"NO! OF COURSE I'M NOT BUSY! I'LL TAKE YOU!" Mac squealed happily. Even though they both blushed a bright red, they had huge grins on their faces.

"So, uh, as friends, right?" Tessa said blushing.

"Uh, yeah! Friends," Mac said. Tessa wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"Okay, see you tonight at 8:00" she cooed. Mac blushed again and replied,

"Okay, later."

_Moments later…_

"SHE SAID YES!" Mac squealed.

"I know, I heard through the walkie-talkie. You did good, you can put your arms down now," Bloo said.

"I can't they're stuck," Mac said happily. (Copyright from the Simpsons)

"Okay… well, on with the next lesson. I want you to tell Tessa that you like her."

"WHAT!" Mac's arms drooped back to his sides, "I-I can't tell her!"

"And why not?" Bloo snapped. Mac stopped for a moment and thought. Bloo had a point. Why couldn't he tell her? They'd known each other for five years! So, he decided to tell her. Bloo agreed to help him that night through the walkie-talkie. Then, Mac began to wonder, would Tessa decline his second offer?

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	3. First time 4 everything

Bloo Who? Part 3 

_Previously… Mac asked Tessa to the homecoming dance and she accepted! But will she accept his offer of affection? This may get ugly! (bloomacncheez smacks the narrator on the noggin with a fan) Ahem, sorry about that…_

Mac buttoned up the last button on his tuxedo and looked at himself in the mirror. Would Tessa really find him attractive? He hesitated about combing his hair back but when he looked at the clock, he knew there was no time. He ajusted his earpiece and clicked it on.

"Bloo? You there?" he said anxiously.

_"Yep! The rest of us are here too, pal!"_ Bloo chirped. Mac smiled, knowing that if anything went wrong his friends were there to help. He quickly jogged to Tessa's house and knocked on the door. When Tessa answered the door, she smiled and tiptoed outside and shut the door quietly behind her. She was wearing a light purple dress with no sleeves, two bracelets on each wrist, and a violet in her hair.

"Hey, Mac," she whispered, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," he whispered back, "Why are we whispering?"

"Because if my Mom finds out you're here she'll wanna give us the…" but she got cut off by a voice that sounded like a screeching parrot or a howler screech monkey.

"MAC! TESSA! Where do you think you're going? Get in here now!" It was Tessa's mother.

_"Uh-oh! Mac, prepare yourself. She's gonna give you a long lecture!"_ Honey warned. And sure enough, she was right.

23 minutes later…

The lecture was extremely boring. All Mac heard was something about 11:00 sharp and...

"I don't want any funny business from you two," Tessa's mother squawked.

"MOTHER!" Tessa wailed, absolutely mortified.

"So, do I make myself clear?"

"Did you hear a word they said?" Tessa whispered into Mac's ear.

"No," Mac said out loud, inadvertently of course.

_"Yes! Yes you did!"_ Bloo and Honey panicked.

"Excuse me?" Tessa's parents barked.

"Yes we understand!" Mac and Tessa said quickly, and sped off towards school.

Later…

When they arrived, Mac and Tessa saw a lot of teenagers there, including Ritchie and his date, Lyla. Lyla was Berry's creator. She's almost exactly the same except she likes Mac… a lot. So, yeah. Like Imaginary friend like creator, psycho! The dance didn't seem like a 'couples only' kind of prom. It seemed like the only music that it played was rock and roll, hip-hop, raps, and things like that. Mac was a little too shy to ask Tessa when she wanted to go dance so he just kept quiet.

_"So…"_ Bloo's voice startled Mac,_ "Whatcha doin'?"_

"Uh, kind of watching the dance…," Mac said guiltily.

_"Mac…"_ everyone groaned.

"Don't worry! I'll ask her now!"

Mac turned to look at Tessa. She had a wistful look to her face as she stared among the couples dancing together. "So, uh, you wanna dance, Tess?" Mac asked.

"Wha-? Oh, yeah. Sure," Tessa said snapping out of her daze. Mac took her hand and they walked to the dance floor. Everybody else was just finishing dancing to Green Day when a slow dance song popped up.

_"Ee! A slow dance! Oh, my, gosh!"_ Honey squealed.

_"Pah! Slow dance! Romance! At least I get a bathroom break…"_ Bloo mumbled. Mac looked at Tessa, blushing, and saw she was a little embarrassed herself. But, regardless of her pink cheeks, she smiled a little. Mac did what Frankie had taught him and Tessa looked rather surprised.

"I didn't know you knew how to dance," she smiled.

"I didn't until recently," Mac blushed. Mac looked at her for a minute more before he attempted to kiss her. Of, course I said 'attempted' because at that moment, Ritchie and Lyla collided into them. That was no accident either. Mac frowned in disappointment. So, the dance went on for about half an hour longer before Bloo's voice came back.

_"Mac?"_

"Uh-huh?" Mac whispered, in a definite daze.

_"You told her yet?"_

"No."

_"Are you gonna?"_ Bloo frowned angrily.

"No," Mac said, again dreamily. At this Bloo had had enough.

_"Mac, I really didn't want to have to… okay so maybe I did, but, Coco? Do your worst."_

_"Cococococococococococococococococococococococococo…" _Coco squawked non-stop. Mac's ears were killing him. He cupped his hands over his ears.

"Mac?" Tessa said concerned, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I need to go outside for a coco- second!" Mac said quickly.

"Um, OK." Once outside, Mac screamed,

"OKAY I GIVE!" The sudden noise made Bloo and Coco jump. (Coco was so surprised she laid a dozen plastic eggs all at once.) "Look, I promise I'll tell her," Mac vowed, "Just not now."

Later that evening…

After the dance was over, Mac and Tessa sat outside on Tessa's porch just talking.

"Um, thanks for taking me to the prom," Tessa said quietly, "I had a lot of fun."

"I'm glad," Mac replied simply, "I just feel bad because we didn't really dance a whole lot." Tessa shrugged. It didn't seem to bother her very much at all. Tessa began talking to Mac, but he found it very hard to pay attention when an annoying little blue blob keeps buzzing in your ear,

_"So, are you gonna tell her or not? Do I have to get Coco again?_"

"Mac, are you even listening to me?" Tessa barked angrily. Mac was a little overwhelmed so he stupidly answered Bloo's question first.

"No," he said out loud again. At this Tessa was shocked. Tears swelled up in her eyes and she just quietly whimpered,

"Mac… why not? I needed you to hear that and you're listening to… an earpiece?" Tessa suddenly realized what was going on. "Mac, is that an earpiece?"

_"AW!"_ everyone groaned.

"No… yes… maybe… I don't know," Mac replied stubbornly. Tessa frowned.

"Bloo, Honey? You guys hear me?" she said. There was silence and then a quiet,

_"…yes…"_

"Mac, what's this all about?" Mac sighed. This is the time to tell her if he was going to do it.

"I-I-I-I-I I like you," Mac stuttered. Tessa apparently didn't get what he meant.

"Well, gee, thanks for telling me," she snorted with a hint of disappointment in her voice, "We've been best friends for five long…" But Mac cut her short.

"No, Tessa. I mean it in a very serious way," he sighed. Tessa realized what he meant. Her eyes widened. "I know it's really silly," Mac said, "but I can't keep it a secret anymore…" Mac shed a small tear which ran down his face. He couldn't help it. At this point he didn't care either.

"Mac, I…" Tessa started, "I didn't know. I… didn't think you would. I'm sorry, I guess I forgot how overwhelming it gets…" Mac looked up, confused.

"What do you mean ' you forgot'?" he said curiously. Tessa started to cry too.

"Oh, Mac don't you get it?" she cried, "I've always loved you! Always! I've just… I never thought you did. So, I talked about it with Honey all the time and things sort of simmered down and weren't so overwhelming anymore… but I still love you just the same way." She threw her arms around him lovingly and snuggled his cheek with her nose. He stopped crying and felt a little sorry. If he had only realized sooner… maybe they wouldn't be crying over each other at the moment… Mac wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. After a few moments they quit hugging and just stared at each other lovingly as Mac stroked his fingers through her short red hair. They took one last gaze into each other's eyes before they pressed their lips against the other's. Mac wanted this to go on for hours and it almost did, except for…

"MAC! TESSA! I thought I made it perfectly clear that Tessa was to be in at 11:00 sharp, and no funny business!" Yeah, it was Tessa's howler monkey of a mother. "You, Tessa, inside, now! And you, Mac go home!" And she dragged Tessa inside. As Mac left, he looked at Tessa's bedroom window. Tessa was watching him and he saw her make the 'I love you' hand gesture at him. He smiled and returned the gesture.

Meanwhile at Foster's…

Bloo, Honey, and the others just sat staring at the walkie-talkie with disgust. Wilt shuddered and walked away, muttering something about 'I'm sorry, but that is not okay.' Eduardo must kept making sick noises and repeating like a broken record 'Muy stinko.' Coco just twitched and stared blankly into oblivion. Frankie pretended to vomit. Bloo and Honey, on the other hand, smiled at each other knowing that Mac and Tessa would be thick as thieves. For the next few days, they would find them fooling around a little and thought it was cute. But they also noticed, it was happening a lot. They would have to yell really loud and even then, they wouldn't hear them. It was like they were ignoring them! And that my friends, is when Bloo and Honey realized that they may have made the biggest mistake in their whole lives…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Sad 2 a fault

Bloo Who? Part 3 

**Author's Note- Okay, I'm gonna warn you, you ain't gonna like the end of this chapter. Three words, It-will-make-you-cry. Five more words, I-can't-count…**

Previously… Bloo and Honey realize that making Mac and Tessa notice each other was a terrible idea. So what will become of the four friends now? We again enter… The Twilight Zo-… (bloomacncheez comes in and beats the narrator with a club) Sorry… We go into the future 6 years later… (Twilight Zone music starts playing) (bloomacncheez hacks a nearby stereo in half with a chainsaw and then scowls)

Bloo entered Honey and his room and shut the door sadly. He sighed looking at Honey who was sobbing on the bed. She hadn't left the bedroom that day. They were both really upset. Mac and Tessa hadn't looked at them at all for three weeks straight now. They would come to Foster's and hug each other, nuzzle noses, kiss cheeks (facial by the way for you ill-humored folk,) and fool around. The last time they had spoken to Bloo and Honey was at poor Madame Foster's funeral... four years ago! Other than that, nope, nada, zippo, zilch. Frankie was a little ticked off because they didn't even come to visit anymore so it seemed. Bloo had tried so hard to forgive them but for six years of being ignored? Even Wilt couldn't forgive that. Bloo sat beside Honey and stroked her wings comfortingly.

"Why is this happening?" Honey cried angrily, "We got them hooked up so that we could all be together! But…" she sobbed noisily, "I never intended it to end up like this!"

"I know," Bloo murmured, "I wanted that too. I think we all did. Even Madame Foster had wanted it! Marlin…" (Frankie's husband) "… wanted that! He doesn't even know them very well! Heck, I'll bet Duchess wanted that!"

"Why would Duchess want that?" Honey said shaking her head.

"I don't know, I was just saying that," Bloo said. Honey chuckled bleakly.

"Remember when we threw Duchess in the mud? When we were trying to save Mac from…" Something must have suddenly hit her because then she started sobbing at the mention of Mac's name.

"Okay, that time when I was trying to lose my teeth?" Bloo said quickly. Honey smiled again.

"Yeah, you wanted money for it," she grinned.

"Yeah, and you knocked out Tessa's teeth with a softball by accident and- hey what did I say? Oh, crud," Bloo said smacking himself as Honey started bawling over Tessa's name.

"Let's face it, Bloo. Things will never be the same again," Honey said calming down a little.

"No," Bloo disagreed, "Things will get better." Although, he had no clue what was going to happen between them. They could only hope for a miracle…

The next day, as the clock struck three, Bloo and Honey simply sat down in the arcade and started playing "Super Smash Bros. Melee." (This really isn't important, but they always play Kirby. Bloo is a little blue one and his name as "BLOO" while Honey plays a pink one and her name as "HUNY.") They heard they front door open and shut. Bloo rolled his eyes at the sound of Tessa's giggling. Mac was probably nuzzling her nose again… Honey stuck her tongue out in disgust while she KO'd "BLOO." Suddenly Mac and Tessa walked into the arcade. Bloo got up to shut off the GameCube so that he wouldn't get distracted with Mac and Tessa's making-out show.

"What, you can't beat a girl, little buddy?" Mac teased. Bloo whirled around. Mac actually spoke to him?

"Honey ain't gonna get your hopes down is she?" Tessa asked joining in. Bloo pointed to himself in confusion. Mac and Tessa simply smiled. "Honey, you gonna give up too?" they asked. Honey smiled and shook her head, her long curled ears waving in every direction. They all play together that day, just like old times. Even though Mac and Tessa were both 19, they still had a childish side to them. At the end of the day, Bloo and Honey were worn out. They hadn't played that much in years. Bloo smiled. It was like Mac and Tessa had heard them that night. The next day was the same and so was the day after that.

"Same time tomorrow?" Bloo called.

"Yeah! Bye, Bloo!" Mac replied happily.

"After school?" Honey said.

"Yep, see you tomorrow!" Tessa chirped The next day, when the clock chimed three, Bloo and Honey rushed to the front door. But it didn't open. It didn't open ten minutes later either.

"Should we wait?" Honey asked looking at Bloo.

"Yeah, we'll wait," he said smiling.

The clock chimed four… then five… then six… and seven… Honey started breathing heavily as the clock chimed eight. Bloo looked at the clock with disbelief all over his face.

"_No," _he thought panicking, _"No, they didn't abandon us. They just didn't."_

"This isn't happening…" Honey whispered, "no, no, no…" But as the clock struck nine, Bloo hung his head low. Honey shed a soft tear. Frankie sadly shredded Bloo and Honey's adoption diplomacy papers. Wilt put a comforting hand on Honey's shoulder while Eduardo and Coco sobbed. Bloo looked at the door and knew Mac had really meant "good-bye." And Honey wondered when Tessa said, "see you tomorrow" if tomorrow would ever come. Bloo had sworn that he would never do this, not even for all the Ice Charade tickets in the world, but he started crying. He cried with anger, sadness, and confusion. But everyone knew one thing, that "tomorrow" would never come…

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**Author's Note- (sobs and sniffs) Just to let you know, this isn't the end. But that "tomorrow" won't come. Something else will. Sorry about the sad chapter. :( (offers you a hankey)**


	5. 2 good 2 B true

Bloo Who? Part five 

**Author's Note- Okay, I'm going to make this very clear. I came up with this ending myself before I had ever heard of the FanFiction Network and I am by NO MEANS COPYING 'Conan and Amy Forever' (copyright)OKAY? SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME OR KICK ME OFF! BECAUSE I JUST READ HER STORY RECENTLY AND GOT ALL FREAKED OUT! (Pants and sighs) Sorry, that technically spoiled the end. (Shoot…)**

_Previously…Mac and Tessa stopped coming to Foster's, for good… now the story of Bloo and Honey draws to an end… unless you want me to continue… now we enter the… (looks at bloomacncheez who is readying a Crunchy-Hurt-O-matic for its next victim)…future 9 years later… whew…_

One afternoon, a small boy, probably around the age of eight, was walking down the street of 1123 Wilson Way. He had freckles, long spiked brown hair with streaks of red (so you could say that he looks a little like Shadow the Hedgehog,) he wore a blue shirt with light blue sleeves and a pair of pine green pants. He also had a green shoulder bag. This little boy had no idea what he was doing. All he knew was that his parents had told him fabulous stories of a wonderful place along this road. He couldn't create an imaginary friend no matter how hard he tried, heck, he had never seen one in his life. With dollars burning a hole in his pocket, he quietly approached a set of gates that read "Foster's" over the top. He sighed and stepped through them. He rapped on the door and waited. The boy could hear voices and fumbling through the door.

"It's them!" one said.

"You sure, sweetie?" said another.

"Yes!" the first one groaned, "C'mon! let's go!"

"Okay, okay…" Then the door opened. A little blue blob and a mix of a bird, fox, and a bunny answered it.

"Uh…" the boy started to say but before he got anything else out, the blob slammed the door and the two ran off screaming. The boy folded his arms.

"_I'm not sure this is the place," _he thought, _"the people here are pretty rude." _Suddenly the door re-opened revealing a pretty lady with long red hair tied in a ponytail.

"Hey," she greeted, "sorry 'bout the rude behavior our friends have. What can I help you with?"

"Uh, is this by any chance Foster's Home for Imaginary…" he started but was instantly interrupted by a loud SLAM!

"Hold on a sec," the lady said, "BLOO! HONEY! WE TALKED ABOUT SLAMMING DOORS!"

"No, you screamed about it!" a muffled voice called down.

"Don't you back-sass me, girl!" the lady screamed, "once again, sorry. Those two have had a rough time since their creators stopped visiting."

"Oh. I'm sorry. That's awful," the boy said meekly.

"Oh, don't feel bad. But anyway, this is the place you're looking for. Come on in," the lady said gesturing for him to enter. Reluctantly, the boy stepped inside. "My name is Frankie," the woman said, "And I'll be helping you find a friend today. So what's your situation?"

"Uh, my situation?" the boy asked.

"Why do you want to adopt one? You're too lazy? You want to give a home to the needy? What?"

"Oh. I can't create one. I had one drawn out and everything but he never came to life," he said embarrassed.

"We understand, we get that all the time," Frankie said. Suddenly a large rabbit hopped by. "Oh, this here is Mr. Herriman," Frankie introduced.

"How do you do, young gentleman?" Mr. Herriman asked.

"Uh, spectacular…" the boy said. When Mr. Herriman left, the boy snickered. "He looks like a big over stuffed badger…" he smirked.

"Ha ha, I like you, kid," Frankie laughed evilly, "So, go ahead and look at our friends and come get one of us when you find your match." The little boy walked down a hallway and saw a really tall red one.

"WHOA! YOU'RE AWESOME!" he awed. The friend blushed,

"Heh, thanks."

"_Should I adopt him?" _the boy wondered. He decided to come back to him later. As he checked the rooms he found a big purple monster.

"Ooh! You're cool!" he complimented. The monster just smiled.

"Should I get him?" The boy then encountered a bird-airplane-plant thing. 

"Awesome! You're neat!" he yelled. The hybrid just blankly stared.

"_What about her? Man, this is tough…" _the boy thought while walking down the hall. As he passed a closet, he heard the voices again.

"Is he gone?" the one girl's voice asked.

"I think so, let's go," said the other. The door opened to reveal the blob and the bunny-bird-fox thing. "Uh-oh," the blob said.

"Hello," the boy said, "what are your names?"

"Uh, Bloo," the blob said.

"And I'm Honey!" the BBF thing chirped happily. Then the two imaginary friends smirked. "Hey, take a look at this kid," Honey said starting to circle him.

"Yeah, he remind you of anybody, Honey?" Bloo asked joining the little circle.

"Uh, I don't think you know me," the boy said getting a little concerned.

"Nah, we don't," Bloo snorted.

"Uh, can I adopt you guys?" The two looked a bit surprised. Honey tapped Bloo's shoulder with her tail and they huddled, their backs to the small boy. They muttered something back and forth then turned around to face him.

"Okay," Honey said making a little curtsy. Bloo just bowed without a word. When they told Herriman, he was all happy at first about Bloo, but then got all sad about Honey. He made a deal with the boy that he could have Bloo free and Honey for $15.00. And the boy just happened to have that much. As he walked home with his two new friends, they asked him,

"By, the way, what was your name again?"

"Oh, my name's Charlie." The boy replied.

_Later at Charlie's house…_

His name rang a bell in Bloo's head. But he didn't know why.  
"I want you to meet my parents, guys," Charlie said. He led them to a closed door. "I'll give you a signal to come in, okay?"

"Okay," Bloo and Honey replied. Charlie entered his parent's room.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad," he greeted.

Bloo and Honey sighed sadly. It reminded them of when their friends used to visit them still. Oh, how they missed them.

"Ahem, I said presenting…" Charlie called loudly, interrupting their thoughts. They stepped foreword with their heads down. They really didn't feel like making eye contact.

"BLOO? HONEY?" two voices said rather surprised. When Bloo and Honey looked up, their jaws dropped. It was their long-lost creators! (Who hadn't changed at all except their height.)

"MAC? TESSA?" Bloo and Honey cried. The four stared at each other.

"Um, I'll just leave you guys alone," Charlie said scooting away.

After two hours of just staring at each other speechless… 

"RANCH!" screamed the ranch tooth from Wendy's (Don't ask.) interrupting the silence. Honey broke into wails.

"WHY? ALL THOSE YEARS, AND NOT A SINGLE VISIT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES WE ALMOST GOT ADOPTED?"

"Honey, we're so sorry," Tessa cried with her. As Honey and Tessa hugged each other, Bloo stared at Mac with disbelief all over his face.

"Why, Mac," Bloo said angrily but quietly, "I thought we were best friends."

"Bloo, listen, Tessa and I have to tell you something. Sit down." Mac said quietly.

(Flashback music)

"_When I walked Tessa home that night and finished kissing ea…"_

(Flashback pauses)

"PLEASE! Don't talk about the horror!" Bloo screeched.

"Alright, alright, jeez…" Mac grumbled.

(Flashback resumes)

"_Well you remember how I wore those stupid black gloves that night? I hid an engagement ring in one and proposed to Tessa. She had to kind of think about it because we were only 19 and in our first year of collage…"_

(Flashback pauses again)

"You're stating the obvious, Mac!" Bloo rudely interrupted again.

"Would you just shut up and listen to us for two seconds?" Tessa said irritably.

"Thank you, honey," Mac said. ( FYI he was talking to Tessa.)

"What?" Honey said looking up. Everyone smacked his or her foreheads. "What?"

(Flashback resumes again)

"_Anyway, Tessa's parents opened the door and told us to come inside. Mom was there too. Even Terrance and Andy were there! So this is what happened…_

"What's going on?" Mac asked, "Mom why are you here? And who invited them?" Mac asked pointed at Terrance and Andy who were too busy making out too care.

"Let me do the talking," Tessa's mom hollered, "Where have you two been going for the past few days?" Tessa realized that they'd been getting home pretty late since they started playing more with their imaginary friends.

"Uh, nowhere," Tessa lied.

"I think there's a little more to this," Tessa's father said seriously. Mac and Tessa exchanged glances of confusion. What the nut were their loony parents talking about?

"I'm sorry?" Mac chuckled.

"Where have you been going? It's okay to tell us sweetie," Mac's mother started, "We'll understand…"

"Don't tell him that!" Tessa's mother snapped, "We all know what's going on don't we?" Everyone nodded except Mac and Tessa who still weren't catching on. What were they talking about? And why were they just now noticing that they were leaving in the afternoon?

"Uh, Mom? Are you going a little loco on us or are you pulling our legs?" Tessa said with a look of confusion rather strong on her face.

"Don't play stupid with Mom, Tess!" Andy suddenly snapped with a snotty attitude, "Everyone in this room knows that what you two have been doing, including you!"

"I'm still not understanding what you're…" Mac started to say but then it hit the both of them. "AUGH! You think we're doing "THAT"! Oh, man! That's disgusting! Don't be ridiculous!" Mac shrieked.

"Of course you aren't," Terrance smirked.

"YOU SHUT UP ABOUT IT!" Tessa screamed, her cheeks were so pink with embarrassment that it made matters so much worse.

"Well, if you're not doing THAT, then where are you going?" Tessa's father asked.

"They're visiting those freaks, Bloo and Honey," Andy said quickly. Tessa's jaw dropped.

"You-you-… Don't listen to her!" she stammered.

"Bloo?" Mac's mom said.

"Oh dear gosh, you still believe that 'friend' of yours exists?" Tessa's father sighed rubbing his eyes.

"Mac, I told you to get rid of him! Delete him completely from your memory! And you still visit him?"

"See, I told you I was the better son," Terrance scoffed.

"I'll show you 'the better son,' you son of a…" Mac steamed rolling his sleeves up.

"Mac! No! Don't!" Tessa (luckily) interrupted.

"…Biscuit…" Mac finished angrily. Tessa's mother was shocked by the news of them visiting Foster's.

"Tessa, tell me this is all a lie," she said.

"Nope! They've been going down every year," Andy said quickly.

"And every week," Terrance said.

"And as a matter of fact everyday," Tessa shouted. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Tessa, no, don't…" Mac said.

"Mac, it ain't gonna stay a secret forever," Tessa cried. Mac sighed knowing that Tessa was right. They had already figured it out anyway. So after they told the whole story about Foster's, (it took a while because Mac's mom was hysterical when they mentioned that an Extreamosaur ate Terrance and then spit him up.) their parents told them that they would keep an eye on them for the rest of the time so that they would never visit Foster's again.

(Flashback ends for good)

"Bloo, it's not like we didn't try. Tessa and I put up fights everyday just to come back but nothing worked. And after we got married, things got a little mixed up. We still remembered you but we couldn't find Foster's," Mac went on.

"Dude, it's just down the street," Bloo said.

"Yeah, we realize that now," Tessa sighed.

"When Charlie wanted a story at night it was usually one about you guys," Mac smiled, "he always said that he would save up any money he had to find Foster's and adopt a friend. We always thought he was just being cute but he was obviously being serious."

"You could've at least given us a call…" Honey scowled.

"Well, we tried that, but our parents monitored the phone too," Tessa said.

"We're really sorry guys," Mac said truthfully, "Can you forgive us?" Bloo and Honey exchanged glances and smiled.

"Of course," they chirped. Mac and Tessa sighed in relief. Then Charlie came back into the room panting with excitement.

"What's up, lil' buddy?" Mac asked.

"I've done it, guys!" he squealed.

"What did you do?" Bloo asked.

"I created not one, but two imaginary friends!" he cried.

"Uh, no, you adopted us. There's a big difference, see, we…" Honey started.

"No! Not you guys! These guys!" he panted. With that two imaginary friends entered the room. They were like hybrids of Bloo and Honey! One had a body like Bloo, except she had Honey's eyes, feet (for feet and hands), ears, tail, and wings. The other one looked like a white rabbit ghost with Honey's ears and Bloo's eyes.

"Hi," the girl one chirped, all cute and bubbly, "I'm Bonnie Bloo!"

"Yo," the boy one greeted in a rather rebellious tone, "I'm Gloo!"

"Didja have to make 'em hybrids?" Honey mumbled to Charlie. He just smiled.

"So, you see?" said Katrina the Fortune teller (from Animal Crossing.)

_Now in present time…_

8-year-old Mac and Tessa stared at the crystal ball disbelieving.

"We… did… what?" Tessa stammered. Bloo and Honey just shuddered.

"Thanks a lot, Katrina, now my secret's out…" Mac growled.

"Looks like I'll have to brain wash you of everything you just saw," Katrina said with a sigh.

_THE END?_

**Author's Note- Okay, I hoped you liked that! Keep an eye out for the sequel! (See? It was quite a bit different than 'Conan and Amy Forever's' (copyright)right? SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M TOO YOUNG!**

**_-bloomacncheez_**


End file.
